real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloods
The Bloods are a violent street-gang and rivals to the Crips, the two gangs have been engaged in a long-term feud that has claimed many lives and are considered one of the most infamous gangs in North America. They are allies with the Italian-American Mafia, Russian Mafia, and Los Zetas, as well as corrupt LAPD officers David Mack and Rafael Perez. History The Bloods gang was formed initially to compete against the influence of the Crips in Los Angeles. The origin of the Bloods and their rivalry with the Crips dates to the 1970s, where the Pirus street gang, originally a set, or faction, of the Crips, broke off during an internal gang war, and allied with other smaller gangs to found the gang that would eventually become known as the Bloods. At the time, Crips sets outnumbered Bloods sets by three to one. To assert their power despite this difference in numbers, Bloods sets became increasingly violent, especially against rival Crips members. The Pirus are therefore considered to be the original founders of the Bloods. During the rise of crack cocaine, the gang's focus shifted to drug production. Bloods sets operate independently of each other, and are currently located in almost all States. Blood sets on the East Coast are often seen as affiliated with the United Blood Nation, a gang which originated in Rikers Island. The United Blood Nation, simply called the Bloods, formed in 1993, within the New York City jail system on Rikers Island's GMDC (George Mochen Detention Center), sometimes called C 73. GMDC was used to segregate problem inmates from the rest of the detention center. Prior to this time period, the Latin Kings were the most prevalent and organized gang in the NYC jail system. The Latin Kings, with mostly Hispanic members, were targeting African American inmates with violence. These African American inmates, organized by some of the more violent and charismatic inmates, formed a protection group which they called the United Blood Nation. This United Blood Nation, which was actually a prison gang, was emulating the Bloods street gangs in Los Angeles, California. Several of the leaders of this recently created prison gang formed eight original Blood sets to recruit in their neighborhoods across New York City. By 1996, thousands of members of the Blood street gang were establishing themselves as a formidable force among gangs and continued a steady drive for recruitment. At this time, the Bloods were more violent than other gangs but much less organized. Numerous slashings (razor blade or knife attacks) were reported during robberies and discovered to be initiations into the Bloods. This Blood in ritual became the trademark for the Bloods. Bloods recruited throughout the East Coast. Relationships Allies *People Nation *Nortenos (certain sets) *Pirus *Latin Kings *United Blood Nation - sect of the Bloods *Juggalos Rivals *Crips - Arch-rivals *Folk Nation Membership Blood gang members are primarily young African-American males, ranging in age from early teens to mid-20s, but many of them are also Latino and Asian American. Known Blood members *Tekashi 6ix9ine, rapper, singer-songwriter and media personality. *Rafael Perez, former officer of the LAPD from 1989 to 1998. *Suge Knight, record producer, music executive, former American football player and convicted felon. See Also *Crips *Latin Kings *United Blood Nation Category:Gangsters Category:Embezzlers Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Villains Category:List Category:Thugs Category:Modern Villains Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Important Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Drug Dealers Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals Category:Extortionists Category:Brutes Category:Hypocrites Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Anti - Villain Category:Early Modern Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Grey Zone Category:Thief Category:Misogynists Category:Pimps Category:Street Gangs